The Lies Will Catch Up To You
The Lies Are Going To Catch Up With You'''The press release lists the title as "The Lies '''Are Going To Catch Up With You", but the line from You're Undead to Me and the official promo list it as "The Lies Will Catch Up To You". is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary EVIL IN THE PAST – Damon and Alaric come face to face with an old enemy after they obtain a weapon that may be able to destroy Cade. Stefan is held captive by a surprising acquaintance and is forced to confront a dark secret from his past. Meanwhile, Caroline and Matt try to keep Stefan's violent history from destroying him. Cade focuses his attention on Bonnie and digs deep into her mind.http://www.ksitetv.com/vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-spoilers-lies-going-catch/138426/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Wolé Parks as Cade Co-Starring *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Brent McGee as Mystic Waiter *Maurice Johnson as Washed up Man *Kenny Barr as Line Cook Uncredited *John Hickman as Mr. Fell *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell (archive footage) Trivia * In the promo, Kai says to Damon he'll give him Elena back by waking her up. * This is the second episode in which Stefan is human. Body Count Locations Continuity *Lizzie and Josie were last seen in The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You. *Sheila was mentioned. She was last seen through a hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. Behind the Scenes *"The lies will catch up to you" is a line from Damon to Stefan from season one's You're Undead to Me. *Hashtag during the airing was #PsyKAItic Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "How the hell are you here?" :Kai: "I'll help you kill Cade." :Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon:"Okay." :Bonnie:"Oh my God." :Kai: "Hi sleepyhead, remember me?" |-|Trailer= :Damon: "How the hell are you here?" :Kai: "Find a way to get me out of hell then I'll help you kill Cade." :Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon:"Okay. You're going to bring back Elena Gilbert back to life... right now!" :Bonnie:"Oh my God." :Kai: "Hi sleepyhead, remember me?" |-|Sneak Peek= :Bonnie:"Hey, it's Bonnie, Leave a message." :Caroline: "Hey, it's me. Just calling to say good morning. I know Stefan was going to pay you a visit last night, and judging by the fact that he never came home, it means that it either went really well, or really not. I'd love yo hear your voice. But if you're not ready to talk, I get it. But whatever you need. If you need time, space, gallons of red wine. I'm here for you. With... or without Stefan." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Kai: "Stuck between dimensions. Thanks to Hell's bell, one foot on Earth, the other in Cade's nightmare world of hurt. On the run. off the grid. A renegade relying only on his wits. A renegade, that's funny. I can still do magic if I siphon myself, but even then it takes concentration. It's like having cell reception on Mars." :Alaric: "You murdered my wife!" :Kai: "Fiancé. It was mid-ceremony as I remember. But yes, yes. Yes. Huge mistake. I see that now. I do. Motus!... Crap." :Alaric: "Are you having a hard time concentrating?" :Kai: "No." :Damon:"Ric. Hey I have some questions. Starting with how the hell are you here?" :Kai: "Why don't you tell me. You guys rang some giant bell and suddenly I could see Mystic Falls. So I went for it, and here I am. Sorta. Please don't tell Cade." :Damon: "You're in Hell?" :Kai: "Yeah, you killed me. I think I'm on the wait list for Heaven but they're not returning my calls." :Damon:"You said you had a better idea than killing Cade with this dagger." :Kai: "Find a way to get me out of hell -all the way- and then I'll help you kill Cade. ''" :'Alaric: "I think we can manage without you." :Kai: "What if I brought back Elena?" :Damon':"''Let's hear him out, Ric." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Promo "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) Season 8 Episode 13 The Vampire Diaries The Lies Will Catch Up To You Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Sneak Peek "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x13 Sneak Peek 2 "The Lies Are Going to Catch Up with You" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 1.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 2.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 3.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 4.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 5.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 6.jpg 8x13 The Lies Are Going to Catch 7.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-12-06_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro December 6, 2016 2016-12-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder December 3, 2016 2016-12-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran December 3, 2016 2016-11-30_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 30, 2016 2016-11-29_Tony_Solomons_Michael_Karasick.jpg|November 29, 2016 2016-11-29_Neil_Reynolds_Tony_Solomons.jpg|November 29, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Episodes featuring all main characters